


The Perils of Command

by HawthorneUK



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthorneUK/pseuds/HawthorneUK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling in the gaps in the early part of the relationship between Aric Jorgan and his CO, which I found deeply unsatisfying in the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of Command

He moved in a way unlike anybody else she’d ever known. Whenever they were all back on the ship, in the downtime between fights, the whole crew tended to wear loose comfortable cotton clothes as an antidote to the heavy armour that they wore for operations. The way his muscles moved under the cotton as he prowled around the decks was … distracting. 

Tirey realised that her thoughts were unprofessional, and mildly inappropriate, and hauled her attention back to the mission report that she was meant to be completing.

Once the report was complete, and sent to General Garza for review, she took some time to check in privately with each member of Havoc Squad. Vik was scheming as usual - she had found that he was much more likely to behave if she let him off the leash occasionally, but would really rather not know what he actually got up to while he was away. Yuun seemed to be happy, but it was always a little difficult to tell. Forex was chasing yet another madcap attempt to diminish the Empire, one character at a time, and Dorne had a stack of forms for her to sign - she’d come to trust her judgement, so signed them all blindly. That just left Aric Jorgan - she didn’t know why she’d left him until last.

He was, as always, in the ship’s armoury. The door slid shut with a quiet hiss behind her as she entered. “You wanted to talk?”, she said. “I did. You’re my commanding officer. When we’re on the field, I’m supposed to be following your lead and watching your back. I’m watching your back, all right … and everything else too. It’s … unprofessional.” 

“I didn’t realise I looked so good in uniform.” 

“I didn’t think it was possible to make 32 kilos of reinforced durasteel look good. But you manage. Look, I don’t know if this thing between us is going anywhere. You’re a remarkable woman - but you’re still my CO. I ever cross a line, go too far, you let me know.”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He smelled of blaster grease, and woodlands. The taste of him as his tongue parted her lips was intoxicating, and his tongue was slightly rough against hers. His arms slid around her, pulling her into him, one hand in the middle of her back, one on her arse, their bodies pressed to one another. As she lifted her arms around his neck, one holding the back of his head as though to stop him from escaping, she realised that she had never actually touched him before. His coat of golden fur was soft but resilient, with the warmth of his skin underneath.

The kiss eventually came to an end, and they reluctantly pulled apart. 

“Well, I think I’ve said my piece,” he said with a satisfied smile. “We’ll talk again soon.”

 

The next few days while they conducted their mission were thankfully hectic, leaving neither one of them with time to mull over what had just happened between them, though Tirey often caught herself replaying her memories of the kiss, and the understandings behind it, whenever she had a moment to rest or to sleep. The feel of his hands on her, his tongue in her mouth, the taste and the smell of him, the texture of his fur, and the way he moved, edged into her thoughts whenever she wasn’t trying to keep herself or her crew alive.

The travel time back to civilisation was both harder and easier for both of them. There were occasional kisses, snuck in moments when the rest of the crew was sufficiently distracted. The feeling of his muscles in his shoulders and back rippling under her hand as he kissed his way down her neck to her collar bone. The way that her breasts, the only soft part of her, pressed into him. He could make her heart pound, and her belly tighten, with just a look across the deck. Neither of them was willing to take things further while the rest of the crew was on the ship, both for the sake of propriety, and due to their wish to keep their feelings private.

They finally reached orbit and, as per her wont, Tirey checked in with each of her crew members. This time, however, she knew full well why she had left Aric Jorgan until last.

He grinned at her as she walked into the armoury to find him; he knew her well enough to have been expecting her. As the door slid shut behind her, he thumbed the switch on the intercom on the wall behind her. “All hands, it’s been a busy few days, so it’s time for a break. I want you all to get some rest and relaxation. I don’t want to see any of you for 24 hours. Go out and have fun - that’s an order.”

After a quick glance to make sure that the intercom was off, she raised an eyebrow and asked “So, what are your plans for R&R? I was thinking that maybe I’d pay a visit to that cantina….” Aric interrupted her with a low growl, a noise that she had never heard him make before. “You aren’t going anywhere. Sir.” He pressed her back against the bulkhead, and kissed her so passionately that they were both gasping when he pulled away. 

It seemed to take forever for the rest of the crew to organise themselves for their shore leave, and every glance that Tirey and Aric exchanged in the meantime increased their level of anticipation. Finally, the airlock clanged shut as Elara Dorne, the last of the crew to be ready, left.

 

Jorgan stalked across the deck before the reverberations of Dorne’s exit had died away, stopping just in front of Tirey where she leaned against the bulkhead. To her surprise, he extended a single claw, hooked it into the neckband of her top, and sliced downwards, managing to catch her bra with the same claw, but without scratching her at all.

One of his hands slipped behind her head as he pressed himself to her with a kiss, while the other tweaked her nipple, rolling it between his fingertips. Her hands slid up inside his top, relishing the feel of his tightly muscled back. She pulled his top upwards, and they broke off the kiss for just long enough to get it over his head, and then resumed, each relishing their first opportunity to explore the other with their hands.

Tirey nibbled her way along his jawline, then up the outer curve of his ear, making him moan. She could feel his cock pushing against her through the smooth cotton cloth and tipped her hips forward a little, making him moan again from the pressure.

Suddenly, he dropped to his knees in front of her, and sucked in one of her nipples, the roughness of his tongue intensifying the effect as he used a hand to tease the other. The unexpected contrasting sensations made Tirey let out a low, guttural moan as she tilted her head back, eyes closed, against the cool metal of the bulkhead while she caressed Jorgan’s neck. 

Tirey opened her eyes again as she felt Jorgans other hand slipping inside her waistband, inside her underwear, cupping her arse. Looking down, she saw that he’d managed to remove the rest of his own clothes while she was distracted, and at that moment he pulled the rest of her clothes downwards while she lifted first one foot, then the other, so that he could toss them on the deck. 

Tirey leant forward and locked her lips with his, slowly pulled him up to a standing position, then pushed him backwards a little. They took a moment to enjoy the sight of one another’s bodies before Jorgan pressed her against the bulkhead again, then began to kiss and nibble his way down her body, with his hands working ahead of his mouth. He passed her collarbone, and revisited both breasts, swapping his mouth with its amazing tongue, and his fingers, between her nipples, then working his way down her stomach while his hands stroked her thighs, working their way upwards and inwards.

Her groans as his finger rubbed past her clit and plunged into her, soon followed by a second finger, seemed to break any last restraints that he had. He stood, hooking one of her knees in the crook of his elbow as he rose, and thrust deep into her. She wrapped her leg around his waist, then her other leg, allowing him to take the weight of both of them, and giving control entirely up to him. Their mouths met once again, with lip-bruising urgency, as he pulled almost all the way out, only to thrust into her again and again.

The tension that had built up over days was enough to ensure that they both came quickly, simultaneously, her muscles milking him as he filled her. Still inside her, Jorgan carried Tirey to her quarters and sank onto her bunk, their bodies intertwined as they kissed, slowly relaxing onto the soft mattress, luxuriating in the afterglow.

They were still on the bed half an hour later, exchanging lazy kisses, while Tirey amused herself by playing with the fur on Jorgan’s chest, watching how the shading changed as its direction changed. Suddenly he rolled over and stood up. “I’ll be right back” he said, before prowling out of the room. This gave Tirey a magnificent view of his muscles working under his fur as he moved.

He came back a minute later, holding a grey bottle and a couple of glasses. “You know,” said Tirey, “I could watch you move all day - those muscles moving over one another with every step.” Jorgan laughed. “I think that the rest of the crew might just notice if I start wandering around naked - you’ll just have to make do with your imagination some of the time.” He looked her up and down, very deliberately, as she lay on the bed, until she began blushing despite herself. “I’m going to have a similar … problem, if that makes you feel any better.”

He opened the bottle, and poured them each some of the contents. Tirey took a sip of hers, and her look of appreciation told him how good it was. “Corellian cider - I’ve been hanging onto it for a special occasion, and I’d say that today counts.” He put his drink down and leaned in to kiss her tenderly, but the tenderness quickly turned to passion. 

They spent almost 20 straight hours in that bed together. They explored one another’s bodies, compared scars and the associated stories, and made love - sometimes tenderly and gently, sometimes with immense urgency and intensity. 

Jorgan looked at the clock, and groaned. “What is it, Aric?” mumbled Tirey, half asleep, sprawled across him. “The rest of the crew are going to be back soon. We should get ourselves cleaned up. We should also probably move that pile of clothes that we left outside.” “Ugh - you’re right,” said Tiery, taking the opportunity to pin Jorgan down for a gentle kiss that quickly began to become considerably less gentle. It took all of their combined willpower to pull away and get themselves organised. 

Jorgan headed out of the room, well aware that Tiery’s eyes were drinking in the sight of him as he moved. He paused to pick up the pile of clothes by the bulkhead, and disappeared into his own quarters. Tiery headed into the ‘fresher, and let the water cascade over her, thinking about the past 24 hours. She dressed and headed out of her quarters, meeting Jorgan as he left his.

There was a distant clanking noises as the outer airlock door began to cycle, signalling the return of the rest of the crew, Jorgan took that opportunity to pull her in for a last, deep kiss that left her feeling weak at the knees before he stalked off to his armoury.

As the inner airlock door opened, she made herself stand tall and composed, ready to greet her crew as they returned, bright eyed and garrulous, filling the ship with noise and bustle. Elara Dorne, seeing her waiting there for them, asked “Did you have a chance to enjoy some down time too, Sir?”. “No, I’m afraid that neither Jorgan nor I made it off the ship - the perils of command.”


End file.
